


Holiday Skipped Us

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Random One Shot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Some pairings find their Christmas spirit





	Holiday Skipped Us

**Author's Note:**

> The song has been dissected to fit the story. Pairings in order: SVU's Elliot/Olivia, Dante and Brook, Carly and Johnny.

_{And so this is Christmas  
For weak and for strong   
For rich and the poor ones   
The world is so wrong}_  
  
Staring at the white snowflakes decorating the red wrapping paper, Olivia held the box tightly in her hands and read his name tag one more time.  
  
 _Calvin._  
  
Her brown eyes snapped shut at the sight of his name, still not over the sting his absence had left her with.   
  
The little boy was never hers, yet she felt like the only mother he ever had.  
  
Dropping the box into a deep desk drawer, she slammed it shut and gazed around the deserted precinct. The only people still around were loners, either lacking family to spend Christmas Eve with or avoiding the holiday all together.  
  
She buried her face in her palms, dropping her elbows to her desk, and prayed that no matter where the child was –  _Let this be his holiday. And let him remember me._  
  
“All right, Liv, you can’t think I’m gonna let you celebrate Christmas here.”  
  
His voice caused her to push a deep breath out and lean back in her seat.   
  
When she found the familiar depths of his blue eyes, she forced a smile, “Why not? I don’t have a whole brood waiting for me like you do.”  
  
“Because I may be your Santa Claus.” Elliot wiggled his eye brows, extending a hand to her, “Come on, I got a surprise for you.”  
  
“I appreciate it. Whatever it is, but—“  
  
“Unacceptable, come on.”  
  
Well aware he would not go away unless she complied; Olivia took Elliot’s hand and allowed him to lead her towards an interrogation room.  
  
She was about to complain, remind him she didn’t want to talk about it, when he opened the door and signaled her to step inside.  
  
Olivia did as told. Her heart immediately stopped at the sight of the boy who rushed towards her.  
  
“Olivia!” Calvin called out, running to her and hugging her waist with all of his might.  
  
The tears slid down her cheeks as she held him to her, glancing back at Elliot who wore a smug grin on his lips. On any other occasion, she would cuss him out. But today all she could do was mouth a breathless ‘thank you’.  
  
~*~  
  
 _{And so happy Christmas  
We hope you have fun   
The near and the dear ones   
The old and the young}_   
  
“Dante Falconeri, open this damn door, right now!” Brook kicked her boot while pounding her fists incessantly against the surface, “I’m not leaving here until you do! Now, OPEN UP!”  
  
When the door swung open, revealing his worn appearance, her smoky accented stare out poured sympathy to his blood shot brown eyes.   
  
He waved her off, returning to the sofa and falling into the cushions with a groan.   
  
Crossing the threshold, she slammed the door shut and offered a sarcastic smile to his glare. Brook quickly removed her scarf and jacket, moving about the loft to clean his mess.  
  
“Go home, Brook.”  
  
“And a merry Christmas to you, jerk.” She worked in silence after that, ignoring his angry calls which came out now and then.  
  
 _“I don’t want you here. You don’t have a life? Why is it no one can just mind their business?”_  
  
If it wasn’t obvious before, the picture was crystal clear to her now. Carly had set out to ruin Dante and succeeded. Lulu was nowhere near him, and Michael managed to make him presentable only when his parole officer checked in. Rather than leave Dante alone, Michael had asked Dante’s last friend to keep him from spending the holiday alone.  
  
Once everything had been cleaned up, she pulled out her cell phone and sent off her text to his mother.  
  
 _All ready for you to cook. Can’t say much about the rest of the place yet._  
  
Brook buried it back in her purse then made her way around the couch to a seat beside him, “You gotta get cleaned up. Olivia’s gonna be here any minute.”  
  
Dante leaned his head back, moaning in anger as he lifted his hands to his head, “I can’t do this. I can’t pretend to be happy when my world is destroyed.”  
  
Patting his knee, Brook stood back to her feet, “You’ll get over it. The rest of us did.”  
  
His hand quickly caught hers, preventing her from another step, and their eyes met – a mixture of lost comfort and understanding.  
  
Swallowing hard, Dante released a shaky breath, “I don’t deserve your friendship.”  
  
She felt heat wrap around her heart, reminding her how it felt to be accepted by someone who knew her completely. Rather than share any of this, she presented a playful smile, “Well, I guess Santa saw things a little differently.”  
  
~*~  
  
 _{And so this is Christmas  
And what have we done   
Another year over   
A new one just begun}_  
  
“Are you sure it’s going to be okay with everyone that I’m here?” His dark ovals peeked into the full living room as she took his coat from here, “I’m thinking this may be another one of your  _ **bad**_  ideas, Carly.”  
  
She folded his coat over her arm, tilting her head and allowing her lengthy blond hair to block his view from everyone else, “You shouldn’t be alone, Johnny. I heard about the Olivia situation, and we both know how the whole Dante thing didn’t go exactly according to plan.”  
  
“You mean Jax disappearing to protect the ever so delicate Brenda? Yeah,” Offering a crooked grin as she rolled her blue eyes, he nodded, “I may’ve heard something about that.”  
  
She brushed it off with a quick shrug of her shoulders, “The point is this holiday is for my family, meaning my boys and my baby girl. Now, should I have other friends invited and gathered around the table, I expect them to be cordial and Christmas friendly.”  
  
“Still…” Johnny lost all humor in his tone, touching his hand to her bicep, “I’m sorry about your marriage and…all the rest.”  
  
“Sonny’s meltdown was no surprise, Jax’s departure—that just is, but it’s all for the best. Because I’m done, absolutely finished, with men who come into my life and want me to do all the work in the relationship.”  
  
“Next thing you know, you’ll be telling me you deserve to be treated like some kind of princess.”  
  
Carly stepped closer to him, whispering, “Josslyn’s the only princess around here.” The light bounced in the depths of her blue stare as she turned her back to him, stating slightly louder, “I’m more like the queen.”  
  
Johnny bowed his head, laughing to himself, as he followed her into the living room. Regardless of her intentions, Carly’s invitation had given him a reason to celebrate the holiday.  
  
 _{A very Merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear}_  
  
 ** _Song Credit: “Happy Christmas (War is Over)” – John Lennon_**


End file.
